Sorted by Pokedex No.
Bulbasaur - near Google HQ #Ivysaur - Golden Gate Park, San Francisco #Venusaur - Alberta Legislature Building #Charmander - Sydney Observatory, Australia #Charmeleon - Mount Shasta; Galapagos islands, Fernandina Island volcano #Charizard - Mount Yasur; Old Faithful #Squirtle - Venice #Wartortle - Rome #Blastoise # Pidgey - Toronto (CN Tower) # Pikachu - Tokyo Tower, CERN #Raichu - CERN, Switzerland, Oxford, Jackson Square New Orleans #Jigglypuff - Yamanote Lin;, Sydney #Meowth - Camp Randall Stadium, Madison, WI, USA #Psyduck - Seattle Aquarium #Gengar - Roswell, NM, USA #Gyrados - Euphrat Museum of Art; tel aviv beach, Israel #Lapras - Nile, Cairo, Egypt (where the Nile forks) #Eevee - Yankee Stadium, NYC, also Antigua, Guatemala #Vaporeon - The Palm Jumeira #Jolteon - Moscow, CERN, pico-union LA #Flareon - Sydney (Kirby Walk) #Porygon - Taipei 101 #Snorlax - Vatican City #Dragonite - Loch Ness #Chikorita - Bedwell Bayfront Park #Bayleef - CERN, Switzerland, Charles Darwin Research Station #Meganium - White House #Cyndaquil - Sakurajima, Japan: Go to the right for Cyndaquil (more directions¿?¿) #Quilava - East side of Mt. Fuji #Typhlosion - Krakatoa #Totodile - Hoover Dam, NV, USA #Croconaw - Stanford University, Lake Lagunita #Feraligatr - North of Pulu Blan, near Cocos Island #Hoothoot - JFK Airport, USA #Pichu - CERN Bldg 868, Switzerland #Togepi - Sagrada Familia, Barcelona SPAIN #Ampharos - CERN, Switzerland; Microsoft Building 17, Redmond, WA #Marill - Crater Lake #Sudowoodo - Easter Island, Cork Ireland, Casa del Lago Lodging House #Espeon - CERN, Switzerland #Umbreon - near Sydney Lyric Theatre, Sydney Australia #Unown - Area 51; Route du Mandement, CERN #Wobbuffet - Area 51; Switzerland-France border near CERN #Steelix - Germantown, Ann Arbor, MI #Scizor - Clark Field, University of Texas at Austin, Austin, TX #Heracross - West of Barrio El Eden #Donphan - Alcedo Volcano (Galapagos Islands) #Miltank - Columbus Museum of Art #Tyranitar - Mount McKinley, Galapagos National Park, Villa Laguna Hotel Manta #Treecko #Grovyle - Archibald Fountain Sydney #Scepticle - Cocos Island (Puntarenas) #Torchic - Mt. Vesuvius #Combusken - Volcan de Pacaya, Guatemala #Blaziken - Mt. Etna; Near Tentokuji Temple, Tokyo # Mudkip - Sydney (Rozelle bay) #Marshtomp - Little Manley Cove, Manly Austraila #Swampert - near Alan Davidson Oval at the alexandra Canal, Sydney Australia, The Royne, near CERN #Beautifly - Puerto Ayora, Ecuador (Northeast of Pokemon Lab building) #Lotad - Lavender Bay, Belfast Ireland #Taillow - Sydney (south east of Newington College in ilawarra Rd) #Kirlia - Eiffel Tower,Paris #Sableye - Magic Kingdom, Orlando, FL #Mawile - Versailles, France #Aggron - San Francisco, by Fort Mason #Plusle- Coney Island, Cincinnati, OH, McMurdo Station, Antartica, and CERN #Minun - USAFA Solar Power Plant off I-25, Colorado Springs, CO, US #Wailord - Denmark (The Little Mermaid) #Milotic - Isla Tortuga, Galapagos Islands; Lake Merced, San Franciso #Kecleon - Santiago Bernabeu, Madrid, SPAIN ; Cook County Jail, Chicago #Banette - Galapagos island, south plaza island / Estes Park, CO, US #Absol - FDR Park, Philadelphia, PA #Salamence - 15th and 8th Street, NYC; southeast of Google HQ; Galapagos - San Cristóbal Island #Metagross - Googleplex, CERN (Switzerland) #Turtwig #Grotle - SE of Westin Hotel Tokyo #Torterra - slightly up and to the left of West Emerson St., Seattle Washington #Chimchar #Monferno #Infernape - Gary, IN #Piplup #Prinplup - Small unnamed island to east of Isla Isabela, Galapagos Islands #Empoleon - San Francisco, Sutro Baths #Staraptor - Bellevue hills Sydney #Luxray - Googleplex #Combee - University of Illinois, Urbana-Champaign #Pachirisu - Googleplex #Buizel - in the water north of Google HQ #Buneary - Statue of Liberty, OR, Tower Bridge London #Chatot - Sydney Opera House #Spiritomb - Embaracadero & Green in San Francisco #Garchomp - Great Wall, China, Charles Darwin Research Station #Munchlax - Empire State Building, NY, USA #Lucario - Stock Exchange, New York, NY #Croagunk - CERN, Switzerland, Barrios El Eden #Leafeon #Glaceon - Mount Everest #Mamoswine #Rotom - Nintendo World, Rockefeller Center, NYC #Snivy - Rockefeller Garden, Jerusalem #Servine #Serperior - Central Park, NYC #Tepig - Arenal Volcano, Costa Rica #Pignite - Meteor Crater, AZ, USA #Emboar - Odessa Meteor Crater, TX, USA #Oshawott - in a lake westof Google HQ #Dewott - in the bay (?) northeast of Google HQ #Samurott - Sydney Observatory #Munna - Area 51; E 53rd St & 2nd Ave, NYC #Pidove - Barrios El Eden #Audino - Ministry of Defence, Whitehall, London UK; in a mall near the Switzerland-France border #Scraggy - Alcatraz Island, San Francisco, Santa Cruz Hwy (Go to the coordinate) #Cofagrigus - Bran Castle, Romania #Zoroark - Hotel Andreas Tulum (Tulum, Mexico) #Minccino #Deerling #Emolga - CERN, Switzerland #Joltik - Googleplex #Ferrothorn - Asukayama Park, Tokyo #Chandelure - Area 51, OR, Tower of London #Haxorus - Taronga Zoo North of Sydney; San Francisco - Union Square #Cubchoo #Stunfisk - Tortuga Bay, Galapagos #Hydreigon - Le Grand Louvre(Louvre Museum) #Chespin #Quilladin - Hanegi Park, Setagaya, Tokyo; Boronia Park, Australia. #Chesnaught - Lane Cove national park #Fennekin #Braixen - Honolulu, Hawaii (Diamond Head) / Great Prismatic Spring, Yellowstone Nat. Park, US #Delphox #Froakie - Honolulu, Hawaii Beach Hotel, Charles Darwin Research Station; Fisherman's Wharf, San Francisco, Puerto Ayora #Frogadier - Bellagio, Las Vegas #Greninja - Sydney, Australia #Bunnelby - Sacré-Coeur, Paris #Talonflame - Volcán Wolf, Isla Isabela, Galapagos #Gogoat #Pancham - Pokemon Center Osaka/Googleplex #Meowstic (Male) - south of Big Ben, London UK / Mountain View, CA #Meowstic (Female) - Georgia Tech/Stanford University, Area 51 #Aegislash - Sakurajima, Konohana Ward; Southeast of marker. #Spritzee - Disneyland, Anaheim CA #Swirlix - Yoyogi Park, Shibuya, Tokyo, Dublin Ireland #Inkay-Bilbao,Spain, Redwood City CA #Helioptile - Eiffel Tower/Wardenclyffe Tower #Sylveon - Venice, France and Central Park, NYC #Dedenne - Harvard and Nintendo Headquarters (Kyoto), Ottawa #Goodra - La Moneda, santiago Chile, Galapagos Island #Pumpkaboo - Moscow, OR, Pyramids of Giza #Noivern - Portland, OR, CERN (Switzerland), Puerto Ayora